The Unseen
by Yafeh
Summary: AU. Something strange is happening, why is Kagome the only one who can see it? And who is that dark mysterious boy that no one has seen before?


The Unseen

**Chapter One: English 201**

The bell rang as Sango and I ran to our seats. We had been chatting in the hallway, telling story of what each of us had done over winter break. By the time we sat down we were out of breath and clutching our sides. We grinned, there were still plenty of choices. She sat in the middle of the front row of the classroom. I sat behind her, in the second row, not wanting to sit so close to the teacher, but also wanting to be next to my oldest friend. I always gave into Sango's determination. I would have much preferred to sit in the back, but she wanted to sit in the front and I would follow her there.

I had known Sango since before I could remember. Growing up from childhood to adolescence, we had always been at each others' sides. Sango always a bit more on the diligent side and myself a bit more carefree. We were in our second year of high school and Sango was set on becoming Valedictorian next year. I admired her but sometimes looking at all of the "A"s on her report cards would make me feel a bit nauseous. Sometimes she tried so hard and I didn't understand why. I, on the other hand, was just happy having a normal high school experience.

As Sango pulled out her notebook, textbook, and writing utensils from her backpack, she arranged them in a very efficient manner. Sango always had an eye for attention to detail. I looked at my own messy desk and frowned. Once she finished her task, she looked at the board, her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Greek myths," she grinned, "I've been waiting all semester for this! There are heroes, monsters, and mayhem. What more could you ask for? Sometimes I wish I was in a Greek myth." She wistfully looked into the distance, fancying herself the hero in her own fantasy.

"Yah, be a pretty damsel in distress or an evil monster. Sounds like some great choices." I poked her in the back and chuckled, "Gotta love being a girl."

"Don't forget Athena, goddess of war, or Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Even the Greeks have some strong female figures. I always fancied myself more of a hunter, what do you think Kagome?" She asked with a slight grin on her face.

I smiled back and rolled my eyes a little. I think Sango played one too many games of Pokemon.

"Alright everyone, welcome back to English 201. My name is Kaede Starr as I'm sure you all remember. You may continue to call me Ms. Starr. If you are ready we shall start the class," Ms. Starr passed out the class syllabus for the new semester and pointed to the board, "Many believe the Greek gods were created to explain natural phenomenon such as thunder, lightning, the changing of seasons, and earthquakes..." As Ms. Starr went on my eyes started to go out of focus and I felt something, something coming. I couldn't quite explain it but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up.

Suddenly, the air felt heavy. It was pressing down on me. First, settling onto my shoulders, causing me to slump further and further into my seat. Then the crown of my head, squeezing until my eyes felt they were going to pop. The air felt so dense I could hardly breath, the effort of it was almost more than I could stand.

Then the vibrations began. They started slowly, I could hardly sense them, very much like a bee buzzing off in the distance; something you can barely recognize, but are acutely aware of. As the seconds passed the vibrations became stronger and stronger, my pencil shook and rolled off the edge off my desk, making a tapping noise as it bounced on floor and off into the distance. I watched helplessly, the invisible weight keeping me securely in my seat. I was blind to the rest of the world, all that existed was me, my pencil bouncing at the edge of my vision, and my desk. The intensity of the vibrations increased and my desk shook from side to side, knocking note books, pens, and textbooks alike to the floor. There they lay, sputtering like paper and plastic fish out of water. My teeth began to chatter and I could feel a sickness rising within me. The lights flickered in and out. I felt as though I was going to explode. I prayed for it to stop, then as suddenly as it began, it ended.

I gasped for air. In my desperation for oxygen, I moved so violently I knocked over my desk and spilled onto the floor, coughed and sputtered as tears streamed down my face. My surroundings were a blur and my head ached like I had been hit by a sledge hammer.

As blurs came into focus and the noise and chattering became coherent, I noticed a group of my classmates had surrounded me, most had furrowed brows or other expressions of concern on their faces. Mrs. Starr hovered over me; her hands caught in air, not knowing if she could touch me. She want to help but was uncertain of herself. I could see my classmates mouthing "Is she ok" and "What happened". I couldn't quite make sense of the sounds they were making, but shapes they were making with their mouths were as clear as day. Sango pulled me up from the ground by my arm and started dragging me to the nurse's office. She looked anxious.

I looked back in a daze as we left the classroom. Mrs. Starr was already shooing students into their seats. All of them confused or concerned, wandering like lost sheep, except for one. A boy sitting in the very last row of the classroom. His hair was jet black as well as everything wore. I had never seen him before, even after 6 months of classes, I had never seen him. He stared at me. I could feel him stare into my eyes, no expression on his face, just an intensity that I couldn't understand. His eyes were deep dark pits, sucking in all the light around them, sucking me in. As they pulled me in, I began to see flecks of gold twinkling amongst the darkness. The classroom door closed, abruptly breaking our eye contact. I looked away from English room 201, feeling overwhelmed and confused. I stumbled along clumsily as Sango guided be to the nurse's office.

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I hope you all like it ^ ^;; Anyways, all reviews are much appreciated, I love me some constructive criticism (I'm not being sarcastic). No trolls please : (_


End file.
